


Like a Pigeon from Hell [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda/sequel to The Crooked Path. http://archiveofourown.org/works/1722</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Pigeon from Hell [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeniron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like a Pigeon From Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512) by [facetofcathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy). 



> Now available in mp3 and m4b versions. Many thanks to greeniron for the m4b version and the cover art for that version!

  
MP3 version here:  


Length: 00:09:18

File size: 4.26 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/LikeaPigeonfromHell.mp3)

  
M4B version here:  


Length: 00:09:18

File size: 4.26 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/OPP/Like%20a%20Pigeon%20From%20Hell.m4b)


End file.
